


Thankful

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Just a small moment that could have happened before landing on Scarif.





	

The facade of unerring confidence Cassian had shown the others had slipped from him in the quiet of the cockpit. He played over the plan in his mind and could not stop the pragmatist inside him from recognizing all the ways it could go wrong. Instead of letting himself get lost in it he looked to Bodhi, who seemed calmer at the ship’s controls now than Cassian had ever had fortune to see him. When he first saw the pilot in the catacombs he was a means to an end, just another source of intelligence he had to be prepared to eliminate. Now just days later that felt like a lifetime he was here with more resolve than people who had built the Alliance itself. He was broken out of his thoughts when Bodhi spoke to flight control with final confirmation of their cargo numbers. All that was left to do was await their landing assignment. He couldn’t seem to stand the dead of calm, turning to Cassian to break the silence.

“They shouldn’t take too long to get back to us,” he said gesturing vaguely at the comm, not for lack of anything to say but for lack of time to say it all. The life in which this small menial part was commonplace seemed so far away. Time slowed as it always did on the precipice of battle.

“I’m just as glad for the extra moment” Cassian responded. He looked out the window pensively, battle hardened far beyond his years. Not for the first time Bodhi wished they had had more time to speak outside of all this. In so many ways they were still strangers. His heart ached for them all in the fear he had been putting off spurred him to speak suddenly startling even himself.

“I never thanked you for saving me on Jedha,” he said, his breath hitching as he barreled on, “I was so lost and I probably deserved to die with the city and you didn’t leave me. I don’t know what’s going to happen now. I’m going to try my hardest to get us out of here. But, if we don’t, I just need you to know that I am grateful, Cassian, for helping me finish this.” He had said too much but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it, wondering when the last time anyone took Cassian’s actions for something more than granted. Cassian looked stunned at first but smiled bittersweet and stepped forward. Thinking over all the things he wanted Bodhi to know in this moment he had no time to hesitate. He placed a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder before speaking.

“Bodhi, it’s because of you we even have this chance. You’re going to save us all,” he said. The pilot smiled up at him but there was no time. All at once the comms crackled to life with their confirmation and Cassian turned to leave and ready the troops before Bodhi could respond. He held hope close and prayed to the Force that Cassian was right.


End file.
